


Холод

by Anonymous



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Teen Angst, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi, OMC/Oga Tatsumi(one-sided)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Холод

Аккуратные снежные хлопья ложились на бетонные перила и лестницу давно заброшенного заднего входа нашей школы. С приоткрытых люков валил холодный пар. Давно не было такой холодной зимы. Окна школы покрыла морозная ледяная корка с причудливыми узорами, за которой было почти не видно улицы. Ога сидел на лестнице с пластиковой мисочкой лапши в руках. Рядом, пытаясь согреть покрасневшие от мороза руки, сидел Фуруичи.

Я стоял, облокотившись о бетонную стену, и наблюдал за полетом снежинок. Удивительно, но даже в такой мороз снежинки, попадающие на руки и куртку Оги, моментально тают. Наверное, это потому, что Ога очень теплый. Он недовольно хмурит брови, когда белые снежные хлопья ложатся ему на ресницы.

С каких пор я стал следить за каждым его словом, его движением? Наверное, с тех пор как встретил. Я не знаю, как объяснить мою странную привязанность к Тацуми. Для себя я уже решил. Что это нечто гораздо большее, чем просто восхищение. Вот только на душе от этого еще тяжелее.

С недавних пор мы стали часто гулять втроем. Ога, Фуруичи и я. Я на последнем месте. Обидно, но так оно и есть.  
Мы всегда вместе обедали на заднем дворе школы после занятий. Не знаю как для Оги, но для меня это место было особенным. Мне нравилось проводить время с Огой именно здесь. И все хорошо. Если бы не одно но…. С нами всегда был этот Фуруичи. Нет, это я был с ними, а не он с нами. И это бесило больше всего. У меня вроде и не было особых причин ненавидеть его, ведь он искренне хотел дружить со мной. Это, кстати, раздражало еще сильней. Но больше всего меня бесило отношение Оги к Такаюки. Наверное, только слепой не заметит, как бережно и тепло, по сравнению с остальными, Тацуми обращается с Фуруичи. Ни ко мне, ни к кому-либо еще Ога так не относиться. Хотя, возможно, так казалось только мне. Ревность? Да, скорее всего.

-Холодно… — заныл Такаюки, пряча руки в карманы пальто.

-Блин, достал уже! — закатил глаза Тацуми, откладывая мисочку с лапшой в сторону. — Давай сюда руки.

-Чего?! — Фуруичи непонимающе захлопал ресницами.

Ога стянул с себя перчатки, положив на колени.

-Сперва нужно согреть руки, — сказал Тацуми, взяв ладони Такаюки в свои.

Почему так больно? Чувствую себя здесь лишним и совершенно не нужным. Я отвожу взгляд в сторону, что не остается незамеченным. Не Огой, конечно, а Фуруичи. Он краснеет, но, тем не менее, не пытается вырваться или как-то прекратить это. Значит, и ему нравится. Ога, держа в своих руках руки Такаюки, мягко растирал их и согревал своим дыханием. Я прикусываю губу, чуть ли не до крови. Лишь бы не заплакать…. Только ни при нем.

Я разворачиваюсь и ухожу. Да, правильно, прочь отсюда. Они так увлечены, что вряд ли заметят мое отсутствие. Оно, наверно, и к лучшему. Да, точно, пускай будет так! Плевать на них! Все равно через месяц я уезжаю и больше никогда в жизни не увижу Огу. Я вряд ли скоро его забуду. Но уверен, что он обо мне в скором времени даже не вспомнит. И от этого… не, не больно, скорее пустынно. Да, именно пустота, вот что о себе оставят эти воспоминания.

Я шел, оборачиваясь, то ли в надежде, что меня окликнут, то ли, что бы просто убедиться, что происходящее реально, что это все не какой-нибудь плохой сон.

Я смотрел, как Ога с Фуруичи весело валяются на снегу, смеясь и обнимая друг друга. Я смотрел, как самый любимый человек обнимает другого. И я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Просто так случилось. Что человеку, которого я люблю, я сам совершенно безразличен. Снег под ногами был рыхлым. Я уходил, оставляя на нем едва заметные следы. Снежинки ложились на ресницы и лезли в глаза, отчего те странно слезились. В горле стоял какой-то непонятный ком. Наверное, я простудился. Я в последний раз обернулся, посмотрев на опустевший школьный двор. Их там уже не было. Только оставшиеся следы на снегу. 

Да… чувствую, это будет очень долгая зима.


End file.
